bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenzō Takeshi
Kenzō Takeshi '(武賢三, ''Takeshi Kenzō) a former unit member of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō, is currently the lieutenant of the 11th Division, being the highest ranking member of the division since their is currently no captain. An experienced combatant and powerful Shinigami, he is being offered the position as Captain, even with his reluctance in accepting the title, becoming the first Kenpachi within the new Gotei 13 since the death of the former during the War of Souls. He currently resides in the Bleach: War of Souls universe. Appearance Tall, extremely muscular, sharp features and striking green eyes, Kenzō is regarded as a strong individual whose mere presence is enough to draw in attention. With short black hair, styled up and swept forward, he appears as a young man, well toned and tanned skin, and known to be quite handsome, even for a member of the 11th Divison who are known for being quite brutish and wildly kempt. He wears the typical colors of a shinigami, though with slight alterations. While he wears the traditional black pants and shoes, he's known to wear a black sleeveless haori, similar to a captain's, with his division's insignia in white on the back. It appears that this reflects a new dress code for acting captains of a division as it represents a higher rank than a lieutenant, but not officially a captain yet. He wears it open, exposing his chest and arms, opting to not wear anything under the haori, and wears black wrist bands to complete his outfit. On his chest, hidden by special ink, is a large tattoo only present when Kenzō wishes it to be seen and when interacting with it. This tattoo appears as three rings, one inside the other, with several markings engraved in each one. Further information regarding these tattooes can be read below. Personality Boasting some of traits typical of the 11th Division, Kenzō is confident, strong and battle loving, seeking only to prove himself on the battlefield with every enemy encouter. What sets him and his division aside from previous incarnations is that they appear less brutish and wild due to Kenzō's leadership. Despite not being a captain, he leads his division with clear focus and determination, holding all under his command to the highest standard. He views his duties very seriously, being completely loyal to Soul Society and expects the same of others. Kenzō regularly holds training sessions in both Hakuda and Zanjutsu, sparring with his division, so that remain as the top fighting force within the Gotei 13. But underneath all this sense of duty, Kenzō is still a warrior at heart, with the thought of battle getting his blood pumping. While trying to remove the thought of only war loving brutes within the division, he cannot deny his most basic urges and finds worthy opponents and life threatening battles truly exciting. Even with all the professionalism he displays, within his barracks he enjoys watching his subordinates fight one another, either in training or to prove their worth, often joining in such showmanships. Aside from all the formality and professionalism, Kenzō still prefers to have a good time with his squad, drinking and laughing with them during peaceful times, and maintains the belief that fighting for a warrior is meant to be enjoyable and a means of testing one's limits, pushing them to strive for more and do better with each encounter. The atmosphere within the division is still regarded as fun and exciting, with soldiers constantly challenging Kenzō in either single combat or groups, and is greatly respected by his peers. In fact, that respect extends well beyond the walls of his division and throughout the entire Gotei, with captains of other division highly impressed with his power. Though not officially a captain in title, they hold him in equal standing considering his talent and experience, and view him as the next Kenpachi despite his reluctance in accepting the title. His hesitation isn't in regards to lacking confidence in his skills, its mainly his desire to be stronger and at the same level of Kenpachi Zaraki before he accepts the role. With all these qualities, what Kenzō is really known for is his courage and absolute fearlessness in battle. He is completely undaunted in the face of adversity and gladly welcomes a worthy challenge, even if it is at the cost of his life. The tougher an opponent, the harder he fights, and is said to have the heart of lion, brave and noble. Regardless of the situation or how dire it seems, Kenzō remains unfazed and his excitement only grows, and remains to this day the model for what his division should be like. History Prior to joining the Academy, Kenzō's past remains largely unknown. What is known is that he was a shinigami that showed exceptional skill, even for a student, and excelled in several combat arts. Because of this, he was admitted to the more advanced classes, ultimately grooming him for a ranked seat position within the 2nd Division, namely within the Patrol Corps. His natural talents in battle and showing exemplary leadership qualities, he was then promoted to the 11th Division, who currently has no captain, and eventually became its lieutenant. Although the role of Kenpachi remains unfilled, Kenzō serves as the highest ranking officer within the division who still participates in captain meetings as the Acting-Captain. At some point before the main arc begins, he was approached by Captain Takehiko Satō with news that he's being considered for promotion to captain, which will make him the first Kenpachi of the new Gotei 13, and also the first Captain of the 11th Division to have graduated from the Shino Academy. Plot *Whispers of War *What Once Was *What Once Was - Part 2 *Something Wicked This Way Comes *Warnings On The Way RPs The First Meeting: Kenzō vs. Kentaro Equipment '''Power Sealing Tattoos: Due to the enormous amount of spiritual pressure that Kenzō possesses, the 12th Division created a special black ink that when formed into a specific design can seal portions of his power so that he doesn't inadvertantly cause destruction when unleashing it. These tattoos act in a similar fashion to that of a Gentei Reiin (限定霊印, "''Soul-Limiting Symbol") and appears as 3 large cog shapes, one in each other, with several markings within each one. These power sealing tattoos are located on his chest and the have the unique ability to animate when Kenzō wants to tap into a portion of his sealed power to become stronger. When all locks are in their original position, his spiritual pressure is only at 50%. When disengaging the first seal, the center smaller cog turns until an audible sound is made similar to the sound of something unlocking and his power level raises to 65%. The second seal, the middle cog, raises his power to 85% and with the final larger cog unlocking, this puts him at 100% of his true power. Each unlocked seal comes with a tremendous release of spiritual power, as well as a noticeable increase in all his physical attributes. To this day, Kenzō has never needed to unlock all of his seals, and even at 50%, still possesses incredible power. To unlock these seals, Kenzō first wills them to become visible and places his hand on his chest over the first cog. He will then turn his hand, also turning the cog in the process until it unlocks. He will repeat this process with each cog for time he needs to unlock the next seal to further increase his power. Powers & Abilities '''Zanjutsu Master:' As a former member of the 2nd Division and current member of the 11th Division, two divisions known for their combat abilities, Kenzō is regarded as one of the most talented fighters in all of Soul Society. Even during his time at the Academy, his skills were already leagues above his classmates and could easily be placed at the same level of a ranking officer. Combining strength, speed and agility, Kenzō can unleash a seemingly endless barrage of attacks from virtually any angle. Incredibly agile, his skills allow him to quickly adapt to his opponent's fighting style, evolving his own style to counter them. His style of fighting is seemingly his own creation, sampled from the various sword arts he studied during his time in the Academy. This style is known to be highly flexible in practice, effortlessly being able to transition into performing some form of acrobatic maneuver to avoid an attack or combine his remarkable talent in Hakuda to continuously throw off his opponent. His skill is so great that he's regarded as one of the top tier swordsman in the Gotei 13, able to fight on par with captains and captain-level opponents. As with other master swordsmen, Kenzō can transition between different sword styles to suit his needs, often showing instances of completely different styles depending on the opponent he's facing. He can also quickly draw his blade from its scabbard at blurring speeds, dispatching his opponents before they have time to react. Given his level of strength, it is not uncommon for him to cleanly cut an enemy in two with a single swing. Another example of his skills is when he was able to effectively dispatch a multitude of mutated hollows, as well as intercept an attack from a Pecador, who was previously pressing Captain Ojima to near defeat. Hakuda Master: The one area of Shinigami combat that Kenzō truly excels at is Hakuda, so much that he is regarded as an elite class fighter with only a handful of individuals in the Gotei 13 able to match him in combat. For a lieutenant, this is something nearly unheard of as he can effectively hold his own against Captain Hikage, Soul Society's most proficient user. This puts Kenzō at a level that is nearly unequalled. Using his entire body as a weapon, Kenzō is a master of close quarter combat, able to utilize his arms and legs, and even head in some instances, to assault his targets. And just like his Zanjutsu techniques, employs a great deal of strength, speed and agility to gain an advantageous over his opponent. Despite all these physical benefits, Kenzō is also extremely focused in combat, able to hit with absolute precision to maximize the damage dealt, and is quite knowledgeable in pressure points and weak areas of the body. He encorporates several different styles of martial arts that make use of all his extremeties, switching between stances when needed to counter a specific movement or attack. He was able to defeat a group of humans while in his power sealing Gigai without effort, and while in his Shinigami form was able to defeat groups of hollows barehanded. He was also able to take on members of his squad of various ranks and remain completely unharmed, while defeating them singlehandedly. While he can execute body attacks, Kenzō is also known as a master grappler, possessing knowledge and the skill to execute various throws, joint locks and submissions, regardless of the size of his opponent. He can use an opponent's momentum to his advantage, shifting their weight and piveting them in a way to toss them without effort. Even among the captains, he's regarded as an extremely dangerous close quarters combatant whose power attacks are known to completely destroy his targets. *'Tesshō '(鉄掌, Iron Palm) An open palm strike to the solar plexus meant to cause massive trauma to a person's insides, immobilizing the target while causing internal bleeding. There is enough force behind this attack to send a person into a wall from a few yards away. Kenzō is known for using several simple looking techniques that possess incredible destructive power. With his strength, its easily capable of shattering bone if he were not to hold back. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, Single Bone) Another simple looking attack where a user channels all their strength into a single point and delivers a powerful punch to the enemy. If unrestrained, this attack can destroy a portion of the target's body where it is struck, as well as send them flying backwards, crashing through anything found behind them. Kenzō seems to be particularly fond of using this technique as its simple motion requires less energy and effort to use without wasting any motion. *'Ryūsei' (流星, Falling Star) A rushing attack where Kenzō leaps into the air, flipping forward bringing one foot over his head and then dropping it on to an opponent's own head with great force. Typically, Kenzō uses this technique on a downed opponent and has shown to have enough power to knock his target unconcious with a single strike. Given Kenzō's tremendous level of strength, he can inflict bone crushing damage, drawing blood in the process, and can send an airborne opponent crashing back down to the ground while cratering the area in which they land. This attack combines speed, agility and precision to execute and is considered much more complex to land than it seems. *'Tonhihinage' (飛んヒヒ投げ, "Flying Baboon Throw") A grappling maneuver that can be executed either on the ground or in the air. Kenzō leaps forward and wraps his arm around the front or back of a person's neck, locking his grip so they are unable to escape. Then using his strength, he will begin to spin his body so his opponent is swinging through the air. He then makes several full rotations, allowing himself to gain momentum and once he's ready will release his hold and launch his opponent. If on the ground, Kenzō merely tosses the opponent with incredible force so that they can slam against a surface or into another group of opponents. If in the air, he typically spins enough times so that when he releases his opponent they come rocketing back towards the ground and smash against the floor in a small explosion. Hohō Master: Despite his muscular frame, Kenzō can move swiftly and with amazing speed that it easily places him in the rank of master in this art, employing it either as a means of travel or enhanced reflexes during battle. Having been personally trained by Captain Hikage, Kenzō normally moves at blurring speeds and when employing its more advanced techniques can disappear entirely and reappear in a new location without others being aware. His speed is so great that following his movements are extremely difficult and only other high ranking individuals are able to match him. In combat, Kenzō uses his mastery of Flash Steps to successfully evade his enemy's attacks, leaving him completely unharmed, and then attack with his own using his increased speed. He can throw numerous attacks in the blink of an eye, appearing as if dozens of fists are flying towards his targets, and completely overwhelm them. Similar when using his sword, Kenzō can continuously swing his blade, weakening an opponent's defense, or adjust his stance or parrying an attack. All while maintaining fluid motion and precision. With his increased reflexes, his own defense is also impeccable. He can evade attacks with ease or no apparent effort, either leaping over them or parrying the attack, and has shown the ability to avoid them even in close quarters, seemingly disappearing instantly before they can connect. Kenzō has also shown the ability to use his speed as a distraction by circling his opponents, often creating an afterimage of himself similar to speed clones, disorienting his opponent in the process. His speed further increases when his seals have been unlocked to truly phenomenal levels. Kidō Practitioner: '''Despite his tremendous skill in the physical aspects of combat, Kenzō has admitted that his skill in Kidō is not at the same level, often citing his own frustration at the lack of experience. In fact, his reluctance in accepting the role of captain stems from this inability as he feels that his skill should be at the same level as the other captains of the Gotei 13. Regardless of that, he does have the ability to cast some spells, but is limited to the lower level ones that have less chance of failure. He's continuing his training in this field but has cited that his own body seems to disagree with it as it wants to naturally use its physical attributes versus casting any form of spell. '''Immense Strength: Even during his time as a student, Kenzō was always regarded as possessing incredible levels of physical strength and remained unmatched at the Academy. Now a lieutenant, he still remains unchallenged among the others and is the strongest Shinigami to hold that rank. Many captains have also commented that his physical strength exceeds their own, with Captain Takehiko being the only individual to be stronger than him. Combined with his combat skills, a single sword swing can easily cleave through sturdy marterials, such as stone or wood, and slamming his sword against the ground has enough power behind it to release an invisible wave of force through brute strength alone. This allows him to slice through objects much thicker than what the range of his sword could reach. His strength was enough that when he clashed swords with Ivan Frederixe, it was enough to send his opponent back. When using this physical might with his Hakuda skills, he can smash the skulls of several skulls or send opponents flying backwards. If he executes power attacks, they have the ability to destroy portions of his enemies or kill them outright in a single blow. Grappling opponents of tremendous size and weight also prove easy for him, as well, and can swing them through the air like ragdolls. When his seals have been unlocked, his strength drastically increases to the point that opponents nearly the size of buildings can be knocked back by a single blow or able to push them back through force. He can seemingly break out of any hold using his strength alone or bring down structures by smashing against them repeatedly. The level of destruction he's capable of when unrestrained is staggering. Immense Durability: His body has always been built for combat and to compliment his incredible offensive power Kenzō also possesses amazing levels of durability, able to cancel out weak attacks entirely and remain completely unharmed. Kenzō can survive tremendous levels of punishment, even sustaining a direct hit from a Cero while a large structure crashed down on top of him in the process. Not only did he survive the ordeal, he managed to lift himself from the rubble with only minor injuries and continue fighting. Only strong opponents or powerful attacks are able to deal any form of damage against him. When he removes his seals, his durability only increases as his muscles swell from the surge in power and are able to absorb impact much more effeciently. Immense Endurance: As incredible as his offensive power is and his level of durability, Kenzō is most famous for his level of resilience which ties to his fearlessness and determination. Even if sustaining injuries, such as multiple slashes or from attacks that slam him through structures, Kenzō seemingly shrugs these injuries as if unfazed by them and will continue to fight if still breathing. Lifting himself from rubble and still engaging in combat shows a level of fortitude and will nearly unmatched and only entices him to fight harder. The more damage he sustains, the stronger he seemingly becomes, switching into a more aggressive persona. He's stated that even if he were bleeding from head to toe, if his heart is capable of beating than he's capable of fighting, and will continue to press on. This level of endurance is something admired throughout the divisions and the reason he remained undefeated at the Academy. In fact, he is yet to be defeated in combat, earning him the nickname of The Undefeated Lion (無敗の獅子, Muhai no Shishi). Highly Perceptive Combatant: Trained and conditioned as a warrior and leader, Kenzō is a very perceptive fighter. During his time in the Patrol Corps and 11th Division, Kenzō displayed an innate ability to study targets, determine their weakenesses and strengths and develop strategies to combat them. Now a lieutenant, his initial perceptions have only increased to the point that he can identify the intentions of a target easily, instinctively reacting to their attacks with an appropriate response. Immense Spiritual Energy: Like the Kenpachi before him, Kenzō possesses monstrous levels of spiritual power that it needs to be held in check by the special seals tattooed on his back. This is because the sheer volume of it can cause devastating damage to the area around him and Kenzō will only use it when presented with an enemy that he cannot defeat otherwise. With the seals present, he's measured to only be at half power, and even then he's considered to be a captain class character at that time. With each unlocking of a seal, a tremendous release is followed, causing his physical attributes to increase further and his spiritual energy to begin affecting the area around him and those within its range. While sealed, it can still be exerted in a manner to which to environment responds to it, be a tremble of the ground or a smothering effect to those standing near him. When released, this effect only multiplies. It manifest visibly when exerted, as well, appearing as a yellow aura, while at maximum release its also appeared as a large lion's head directly above, instilling fear in his opponents in the process. As Kenpachi Zaraki did, Kenzō has shown an ability to use his immense power for various effects, such as increasing his offensive and defensive power, but it also comes with a side effect of causing a certain personality change. Like an animal, Kenzō becomes increasingly aggressive, lashing out at his enemies with such ferocity that he can literally rend his opponents apart with his own bare hands. Aside from the personality change, his spiritual power serves as a form of barrier, saturating his muscles and skin to prevent damage. This allows him to soften the blows of his enemies, robbing them of their power and providing increased resistance. Given his already huge amounts of durability and endurance, this effect only cements the fact that extrememly powerful or precise attacks are the only way to hurt him. He's even able to dampen the cutting power of bladed attacks using nothing but his arm to deflect the attack. *'Spiritual Guards:' Kenzō has only demonstrated this ability only one time and shows a certain level of control of his spiritual power. When it is fully released, Kenzō has the ability to shape his tremendous energy into additional arms that are capable of clasping a sword as it is about to deliver a fatal blow. It is unknown the process in which Kenzō uses to perform such a feat as it is currently something never before seen and it seems that he does so reflexively more than through concious effort. Zanpakutō Tetsuga (鉄牙, Iron Fang): When sealed, Kenzō's Zanpakutō is shown as a regular katana with a simple circular black guard, white handle and black hilt weaving matched with a black scabbard. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is "Roar" (轟け, Todoroke) Typically, Kenzō places one over the blade near the base and states its release command and the blade to emit a feint yellow glow before raking his fingers up the length of it. This causes the entire sword to burst into swirling wind that begins to wrap itself around both of Kenzō's arms up to his elbows. When the wind disperses, Tetsuga's new form is revealed, appearing as tight black metal bands formed around his forearms and hands. A golden plate is bolted behind each hand perfectly lined up to his knuckles, with the ends extending over the sides and wrapping underneath, forming a golden tekkō-like weapon that he can close his hand around to create a much more solid fist to strike with. There are 5 barrels located at the edge of the gold plate with holes appearing directly above the knuckles. : Shikai Special Ability: Because of its composition and form, Tetsuga in its released stated offered significant advantages in close quarter combat while providing Kenzō protection against physical and magical attacks. Even bladed weapons can be deflected by using his arms to swat them away. The bands themselves prove to be quite durable as they are some form of flexible black metal and can also be used to grab a sword by its bladed edge without fear of harm. This is its passive ability, but its true one lies on what Kenzō's Zanpakutō can do through prolonged combat. In this form, Tetsuga has the ability to grow in strength the more its used, absorbing portions of the energy from attacks blocked by Tetsuga or when he lands a hit on a target with it, storing the kinetic energy gathered during battle. With this effect, each repeated punch from him will become stronger as a fight progresses, making prolonged battles a huge benefit to his attack power so long his endurance and stamina hold out. It also has the ability to extract golden claws from his fingers that he can use to slice his targets with. The energy collected can be used outwardly in various ways, besides augmenting the force behind his blows. He can create explosions with his punches and waves of energy from his claws to slice his targets. Although, using Tetsuga in this manner causes the stored energy to be expelled, therefore making any new attacks weaker in the process and requiring the energy to build up once again to become stronger. :* Gōon (轟音, Thunderous Roar) While energy will continue to build as he punches objects or intercepts attacks with Tetsuga, making Kenzō stronger as he does so, he can also release the energy as an explosive attack capable of dealing great damage depending on the amount of energy absorbed. If Kenzō wants to deal extra damage, he'll use the energy collected and strike a target with a single punch. From the moment of contact, he'll release the energy through the holes located in the golden plate as a violent explosion that can send his opponents flying backwards from the strike. Depending on the amount of energy he uses, the explosion can be small enough to engulf a single target or large enough to destroy a huge area, damaging anything within the blast range. When using this effect, a distinct sound is made similar to a shotgun being cocked and then triggered when releasing the blast. Kenzō can use this attack to either destroy any structure or barrier in his path, or punch a target and hold them in place to maximize the amount of damage he can produce, making it completely unavoidable from its close proximity. :* Zanga (斬牙, Slaying Fangs) By extracting the claws in his fingers, they will begin to glow with yellow energy and release it by swiping the air in front of him, producing crescent shaped waves capable of slicing anything in its path. Similar to his explosive punch, these waves can vary in size and power depending on the amount of energy stored. He's even shown the ability to swipe both hands, releasing a total of 10 waves that cross each other diagonally, creating a net of energy that can slice through a larger area and provide less space for an opponent to dodge from. This remains Kenzō's only ranged attack while in his Shikai, but he's also shown the ability to keep the energy stored within these claws to increase their slicing power and rend through targets easier. A method of using this version of the attack is by storing the energy within his claws and thrusting his hand forward in a stabbing motion to pierce through a target's defenses. Given the nature of his Zanpakutō's ability and Kenzō's strength, he can pierce nearly any object and has proven to be able to cut through an Arrancar's natural defense, such as their Hierro, without much difficulty. This further adds to the deadlyness of his close quarter combat skill. Bankai: Kokujū Tetsuga (黒獣鉄牙, Black Beast Iron Fang) When activating his Bankai, Kenzō's body is engulfed in a large yellow explosion that swirls into a tornado, releasing powerful shockwaves blowing back everything in his immediate surroundings. Once the raging winds die down, Kenzō's new form is revealed. The simplest is that his black haori gains a golden fur lining with a larger tuff around his collar and back of his neck that resembles a lion's mane. His black metal bands now extend to cover his entire arms and shoulders, and continues through the back over his shoulder blades and connects the two pieces. This armor can also be found wrapped around his shins and feet, offering additional protection and increased attack power with his kicks, while his pants are tucked into the additional pieces of armor. Protecting his upper face, Kenzō wears a black mask of the same material that largely resembles the face of lion minus its lower jaw. The fangs from the upper jaw frame the sides of Kenzō's mouth, while his nose, eyes and forehead remain protected. The armor around his forearms have gained metal plates held together by two golden rings located around his wrist and upper forearm. Another golden ring is wrapped the tops of his fingers that resembles a pair of brass knuckles, due to the ridges across each finger, to further enhance the damage he can deal with his physical punches. Similar to the plate above his knuckles, the ring over his fingers have small vents that allow him to release his energy through. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Kenzō’s Bankai include several forms of enhancements to his physical and spiritual power, as well as providing increased forms of his Shikai's abilities and new abilities entirely. With the armor now covering his legs, Kenzō can still collect energy to increase his attack power, but can include kicks to strike and deflect with, granting the ability to gather energy faster. Also, the explosions he produces are noticeably much larger now, dealing tremendous damage with each impact. Its been noted that Kenzō's Bankai is known as an extreme melee type, proving that he posseses a Bankai that may, in fact, be the strongest physical type in all of Soul Society currently. **'Increased Physical Attributes': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Kenzō's Bankai augments all of his physical attributes to further levels, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match. At this level of power, his movements are nearly impossible to track unless facing an opponent of equal standing and a single punch has enough force to not only deal extreme damage, but release a wave of force that can destroy things located behind this opponent. His strength now allows him to lift massive objects, such as huge slabs of stones or throw a target through several building sized structures. And using his speed, he can instantly appear in front of the trajectory to slam them back into the ground, creating an explosion in the process. Avoiding attacks is also done effortlessly, phasing in between each one, and immediately close distance between him and his target. Even if an attack were to appear to hit him and caught in an explosion, the probably of him not only surviving the attack be possible, but he may have disappear the instant it exploded and have completely avoided it all together. **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': With his Bankai release comes with an enormous increase to his spiritual pressure that's released in waves. This new power level has been described as becoming wild and heavy, greatly effecting the envirornment and those around him, with lower ranking individuals needing to leave immediately before succumbing to the smothering effect it will have on them. Kenzō's aura also changes slightly, now having small traces of black smoke raising with the original yellow aura he produces. As his spiritual pressure rises, so does the effects previously stated. This increased spiritual pressure only further enhances the damage resistance from attacks, providing more evidence that during this state, Kenzō has truly become of the most powerful Shinigami currently existing in Soul Society, and one of its elite soldiers despite his rank. **'Enhanced Armor:' Since the armor has spread to cover more of his body, his resistance to damage has also increased. In reality, Kenzō can now use more of his body to block and deflect attacks, leaving him completely unscathed. With the armor now around his legs, he can adapt of more unorthodox method of fighting, using his feet and shins to block an attack, unconventional body parts, to surprise an opponent and then attack with another armor encased extremity. He can run through attacks, regardless if the explode in front of him, using his arms to shield him from the damage and continue moving as if completely unfazed. **'Shishimai' (獅子舞, Lion Dance) Instead of focusing the energy into explosions through his hands, Kenzō takes the collected energy and channels it through his feet, increasing his already impressive speed to unimaginable levels. When activating this increase, yellow energy vents out through small slits in between the metal bands, causing his entire body to begin shifting violently as though he were "glitching" with various after images vibrating around him. His eyes also glow with the same yellow energy, creating a frightening visage of himself. When stepping towards his target, he will instantly disappear, causing the ground to explode as he travels at imperceptable speed. He can then appear instantly in front of a target before the have time to react and unleash a devastating barrage of punches and kicks, circling around them and attacking from all angles. When he strikes a target, he will glitch and another attack will follow immediately from a different position. This patter will carry on as he continues to assault his opponent with devastating blows further enhanced by the powers of his Bankai. He's even capable of sending an opponent into the air and juggling them by bouncing them off of his attacks. It is unknown how many attacks he's capable of unleashing, but Kenzō's stated that it could near 100 consecutive attacks. **'Jūōken' (獣王拳, Fist of the Beast King) Combining his colossal strength and skill in Hakuda, Kenzō is able to deliver a single attack of staggering power capable of completely destroying his target, as well as causing massive damage the area around him. He appears to only be able to use this technique when all his seals have been unlocked as the strain of the attack would be too much for his body to handle. Kenzō takes all of the energy collected as well as his own spiritual power and channels it through his arms. The raging energy begins to emit through the slits in his bands as if attempting to free itself from its confinements. When he's ready to unleash his attack, Kenzō will thrust his arms forward in similar fashion to Sōkotsu (双骨, Double Bone), striking his opponent in the chest and abdomen simultaneously. Upon contact, as it would with the explosive punches he's capable of delivering, the opponent is engulfed in a massive explosion with such power that it can send a shockwave rippling through the area and can be felt from over a mile away. Even though the initial explosion is already utterly devastating, it will then continue to push forward, releasing an enormous wave of destructive energy that sends his opponent back within its stream, destroying everything that it comes in contact with. Because of its power and the level of energy it requires to use, Kenzō's Bankai will immediately return to its sealed form, leaving the shinigami completely exhausted and unable to reactivate it until he's had proper to rest and recuperate. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Gotei 13 Category:11th Division Category:Shinigami Lieutenant Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Hakuda Master Category:Shunpo Master Category:Kido Expert